Just another plain Sonic story, or is it?
by krillinzbabe
Summary: The setting is based on Sonic Adventure, and is a little bit of a crossover.....I really suck at summarys so, read! Chappie 3 up!
1. Sonic Spinoff

A Sonic Story  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic, Tails or any other related characters. If I did, I would be mega-rich, and probably be getting this story published.  
  
Sonic rushed past the morning traffic At Dawn in Speed Highway, almost getting run over in the process. He was late. He had agreed to meet Tails at the bell; he had said it was something important. Sonic checked his watch. It was 10:30. "Man.I can't believe how late I am!" A few minutes later, he jumped into the city centres fountain and was sprung up to the bell.  
  
Waiting for him was his two-tailed fox friend.  
  
"Sonic! Your half an hour late! Where have you been?" Tails asked. "I got slowed down by Amy, you know how hard it is to get rid of her" Sonic said. "I see what you mean." "But Sonic, the reason that I've asked you to come is that-" Tails was cut off, as he looked upwards. Sonic looked in the same direction.  
  
A gigantic flying machine had appeared in the sky, blocking out the sun, causing a huge shadow, which covered the whole of Speed Highway.  
  
"Not Egghead again." Sonic sighed.  
  
Standing on top of this machine was the infamous Eggman. Sonic had dealed with his evil ways several times, and was getting fed up of the same old thing. He looked like he had two paintbrushes sticking out of his nostrils and a bald, shiny head which earnt him the name 'Eggman'.  
  
"SERVANTS!" Eggman ordered. A couple of black robots appeared in front of him. "Head for base in the Mystic Ruins". The robots just gave blank expressions (like Psyduck out of Pokemon). "DO AS I DAMN WELL SAID, YOU STUPID ROBOTS!" The robots hearing this disintegrated. " I wonder why I ever built those things." Eggman thought.  
  
Down back on the ground, Sonic and Tails hadn't heard anything. "Sonic, it looks like Eggman has finally decided he is heading for the Mystic Ruins!" Tails exclaimed, as the two had seen the machine spin round in several directions. "We'd better follow him! Come on Tails!" Sonic grabbed Tails hand and they sped in the direction for the Station Square Train Station.  
  
A few minutes later, they were running up the stairs outside the station, and as they entered the station they heard the familiar voice saying, "The train for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon." But then, they saw.. " Oh no, our worst nightmare.. AMY!" Sonic whispered.  
  
A pink hedgehog with a dress with a white trim, gloves, shoes and her trusty piko piko hammer made Amy. She was always following and annoying Sonic, and had decided that she was his girlfriend.  
  
"We're in luck! She's talking to that wolf over there! We can sneak down to the Casino Area while she's distracted!" Tails replied. Sonic nodded in approval and sneaked down the stairway, which lead down to the Casino Area. When Amy was out of earshot, Sonic was the first to speak. "Whew! That was a close one!" Sonic wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah! It sure was!" Tails agreed. "Now, we need to find a disguise to get past Amy, or who knows what'll happen!" They glanced around all the stores titles, until Tails pointed out one that said 'Zidane's Zany Disguise's'  
  
When they entered the store a scent that smelt like Princess Garnet's perfume (I don't what that smells like!) greeted them. A boy aged about 16 with short blonde hair and a monkey's tail, with a name card pinned to his jacket that said Zidane on it was stood behind a polished red counter. "Hey, we need some really cool disguises real quick okay?" Sonic said. Zidane began filing through some costumes behind the counter. "I have just what you need! I think you'll like it!" said Zidane, as he placed the costumes on the counter. They were Mario and Luigi costumes. "Erm.we'll take them" Sonic said quickly. "The changing rooms are behind you"  
  
Sonic and Tails rushed into the changing rooms and quickly zipped up the costumes. They came back out again as soon as they had gone in. "Ah! A perfect fit!" Zidane said. They looked completely ridiculous but it didn't matter to them, as long as they got past Amy. "That will be $5.00 each please" Sonic paid and the two left the store.  
  
"Now that we have the disguises we can get past Amy and see what Eggman is up to." Tails said. "Yeah, finally" They started to ascend up the stairs back to the train station. END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Okay, okay I know it's not the biggest chapter in the world, but I promise I will add more! I won't be able to update much, as there is school work and such, but a few peoples opinions in a review might help =). 


	2. Knuckles you Knucklehead!

A Sonic Story - Part 2

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Sonic, Tails or any other related characters.   
If I did I would be mega-rich and be getting this story published!

Sonic and Tails reached the end of the staircase, still disguised as Mario and Luigi, they walked past Amy started on the stairs that lead to the train platform. But as they walked past Amy, she sniffed the air and looked straight at 'Mario'. "Sonikku?" she asked. 'Mario' stopped in his tracks. "Oh no...run for it!" 'Mario' said. Sonic and Tails rushed to the train platform and jumped on to a passenger seat, just as the door closed. Sonic and Tails could hear Amy crying "No Sonikku! Don't leave me!". "Another close one Sonic, we have to be really careful" Suddenly all the lights in the train went out and it stopped. "We have some problems at the back of the train, you'll be delayed for about 1 hour. Sorry for any problems this causes" A loud-speaker said. Moans and grunts could be heard throughout the train compartment. "Maybe we can help get the train going again, lets see what we can do" Sonic said. "Um...before we go...could we get rid of these ridiculous clothes?" Tails asked. "Fine...fine" Sonic sighed. They quickly stripped them off and threw them out the window. They then zipped to the last train compartment. "Give me the pieces of the Master Emerald!" "What? We have no Master Emeralds!" The door in front of Sonic and Tails opened and they saw.........

A red echidna with powerful boxing gloves and cool shoes. (aren't they really cool though?) Knuckles was his name. He had been protecting the Master Emerald on Angel Island, the floating island, ever since he could remember. It is said that if the jewel ever shattered then Angel Island wound fall into the ocean, but if all the shards were re-collected then the Master Emerald would reform. 

"Hey, what's up Knux?" Sonic asked. Knuckles turned round and said "Hey Sonic, long time no see, eh? Oh, could you tell these stupid humans to give me my Master Emerald pieces?" He pointed to a train instructor. "Knuckles, did you talk to Egghead?" Sonic asked.   
"That big fat dude? Yeah, I talked to him. He said that this train had pieces of the Master Emerald hidden in it"  
"You Knucklehead! Don't you know when you've been tricked? Now you've gotta pay a lotta money to get that hole fixed" Sonic pointed to a hole in the back of the train in the shape of Knuckles wrist. "Aww, crap"  
"Ah, now, Mr. Knuckles, I shall give you your bill of $250 for damage" the train instructor spoke up, handing Knuckles a piece of paper. "Man, there goes my weeks paycheque again..." said Knuckles, handing the train instructor a cheque for $250.  
"You get paid????For what???" Sonic asked.   
"For doing a good job of looking after the Master Emerald, my aunt pays me $250 a week. Cool, or what?"  
"Well, you mustn't be doing a good job at the moment if you looking for the pieces of the Master Emerald."  
Knuckles got a little angry. "Well, you haven't even got to Eggman' s base yet, so your not doing a good job either!"  
"Oh, you'll pay for that you red platypus freak!" Tails couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!! Your acting like little kids!!" Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails in surprise. "Will you two make up before you start a fight?" Tails asked.   
"But he started it......" Knuckles started, pointing at Sonic.   
"I don't care who started it, but I'm finishing it! Just make up, okay?" Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other.  
"Fine...." Sonic said, shaking Knuckles hand.   
"Now, we need to this train running again" Sonic said. It only took about 10 minutes, as Sonic quickly sawed down the original wall, Tails quickly made another, then Knuckles fitted it.  
"Thank you a lot, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles and Mr. Tails, as a token of our gratitude we would like you to have this. It washed up in the shore this morning"  
"That's a........Chaos Emerald." Tails stuttered.

It was indeed, a purple Chaos Emerald. These are sacred gems, and can give great power to its possessor, but if used wrongly an awful fate would bestow the planet. 

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Sonic thanked.   
"Come on Sonic, we have to stop Eggman!" said Tails  
"Well, see ya around Knuckles"  
"Yeah, see ya"  
Sonic looked at Tails. "Come on, bud. We gotta go!" Sonic grabbed Tails hand and they jumped out the window and raced down the train track.  
END OF CHAPTER TWO.  
  
Well, there's chapter two, I don't think it's as long as chapter one, though :(. Oh, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please email them to me! I'm kinda stuck for what to write at the moment, so all ideas are greatly appreciated. Oh, I can't forget my lovely reviewers can I? =) Thanks to Ace, Hurricane27 and MilesTAiLSPrower-007 for reviewing! 


	3. Tornado Terror

A Sonic Story

DISCLAIMER: Blah, Blah, Blah,.....you know what it is by now.

As Sonic and Tails sped down the train track, the lights that they passed looked like stars they were traveling that fast. It wasn't long before they reached the Mystic Ruins. They jumped from the train stop and rushed to beside the waterfall, where Eggman's flying machine could be seen. Eggman turned his head at their arrival. A huge grin covered his face. "Your too late!" He sneered. "Soon, the world will be mine!"  
"Yeah, right Egghead! What crappy hunka junk are you using this time?" Sonic shouted. Eggman didn't look scared in the least, in fact, he was grinning.  
"Hmm, maybe this will will make you change your mind" Eggman said gleefully. He held out the 7 chaos emeralds. Sonic looked in shock.  
"But-" Sonic stuttered, holding the chaos emerald that had been given to him.  
"Ah, I see you found my fake chaos emerald then!" Eggman snapped his fingers and the chaos emerald in Sonic's hand went 'poof' and turned into a chao which jumped off of Sonic's hand and walked off.  
"Now, see my real power!" Eggman cackled. He threw the chaos emeralds into the air, along with some sorta dust.  
"CHAOS CONTROL" shouted Eggman. The sky turned an awful dark purple. Sonic looked in horror as the Mystic Ruins began to crumble before his very eyes.  
"Muhahahahaha! Say farewell to Station Square!" Eggman cackled as he flew off in his Egg-o-matic.   
"Um, Sonic, maybe it would be a really good idea to GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE WE GET KILLED BY THAT TORNADO BEHIND YOU!!!!" Tails screamed.  
Sonic turned around to see the biggest tornado he had ever seen was aiming right for them.  
"WAH!!!!! Let's juice Tails!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Tails' hand (again) and they sped off down the track towards Station Square.  
  
They soon reached Station Square, and stopped and looked in horror.  
The tornado had visited Station Square and had left a trail of destruction in it's path.  
It seems that the tornado had only come for a short-term visit, as it could be seen creating havoc in the Mystic Ruins.   
The whole of Station square was full of people screaming and running around like crazy.  
"Man...this place sure is a mess..." Sonic stated, looking at the many destroyed buildings which were strewn about the city.  
Suddenly, Tails remembered something very important.  
"Sonic!! I think I know how we can stop the tornado! But we'll have to act quickly!"  
Sonic looked at Tails with a look of hope in his eyes. "What's your plan?" Sonic questioned.  
"I'll explain to you in the Station Square library!" Tails said as he sped off in the direction of the library.  
Sonic quickly followed and they burst open the doors of the library.  
Tails quickly went over to the Geography section and pulled out a book called 'Tornado's and how to stop them'.  
Tails then began flicking through the pages like mad until he came to page titled 'How to stop Tornado's caused by Chaos Emeralds'.  
"It says here that to stop a tornado created by Chaos Emeralds you need to throw a piece of either seven of the emeralds into the eye of the tornado" Tails read.  
"But where are we gonna get a chip of Chaos Emerald from??" said Sonic, frantically.  
"There should be a chip of it left in the Tornado 2, my plane, from when I used Chaos Emeralds as a power supply." Tails replied.  
"Then we'd better get it quick, before the Tornado 2 is smashed up by the massive tornado!"  
Sonic then sped out of library, Tails right behind him, into what was left of the Station Square Train Station and rushed down the tracks...

Ooooh! A cliffhanger! Sorry about this being a short chappie, and it is the first time I have updated this story in AGES, but still, better than no new chappie I guess! =) Please review and read MilesTAiLSPrower-007's stories! They rule!


End file.
